


Episode 1.10: Freaky

by Starbooks13



Series: Spiders Have To Stick Together [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), Wolverine (Comics)
Genre: Blending Universes, Canon Compliant, F/M, Spiders Have To Stick Together, Women Being Awesome, sort of not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:37:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbooks13/pseuds/Starbooks13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Logan gets a visit from an old friend and Natasha is a bit of a softie--but just a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Episode 1.10: Freaky

                He didn’t know how she did it, but Logan never smelled her coming.  “Logan.  Been a long time.”

                He looked up from the beer he was nursing and smirked at the Black Widow.  “Natasha.  Figured Fury’d send someone lookin’ for his plane.  Didn’t think it’d be you.”

                She slid onto the bar stool next to him. “Fury thought you’d be more likely to listen to me,” Natasha said, returning his smirk.  “Not sure why.”

                “Of course you’re not.”  Logan took a moment to appreciate the sight of her, red hair flawlessly styled and wearing a low-cut top.  Damn, but he did like him a redhead.  “Dropped the plane off at Xavier’s, if you’re looking for it.”

                “Oh, we’ve got it already.  Fury just wants it clear that if you do it again, there will be consequences.”

                Logan snorted.  “Like I’m scared of Nick Fury.”  He glanced at the spy.  “Why’re you really here, Natasha?”

                Her smirk softened.  “I wanted to thank you, Logan.  For what you said to Spider-Man when you left.  And for keeping him from getting eaten by Sabertooth.”

                Logan shook his head.  “Kid needed to hear it, from what I saw.  No need to thank me for that.”  He raised an eyebrow.  “You’re not going soft on me too, are ya Natalia?”

                “Spider-Man’s just worth keeping a closer eye on.  As for me going soft-” Logan resisted the urge to flinch at the sudden press of a knife into his groin.  She raised an eyebrow in return.  “Do I really need to finish that sentence?”

                Logan chuckled.  “Never.”  She pulled the knife away and he signaled to the bartender.  “Buy ya a drink, Red?” He asked.

                The corners of Natasha’s mouth twitched up.  “I think I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Logan calling her "Natalia" was a reference to the long history Wolverine and Natasha have in the comics. In my headcanon for this verse, Logan ran into a not-super-soldier-serumed Natasha for the first time before she joined SHIELD, which is why he knows her real Russian name.


End file.
